leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hard Stone
|} The Hard Stone (Japanese: かたいいし Hard Stone) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II that boosts the power of moves. In the core series games Price |N/A| 50}} |N/A| 500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Hard Stone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 500. Effect Generations II and III Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 10%. Generation IV onward Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 20%. Description |Powers up rock-type moves. (HOLD)}} |A hold item that raises the power of Rock-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. An unbreakable stone that boosts the power of Rock-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is an unbreakable stone that ups the power of Rock-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a durable stone that boosts the power of Rock-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a durable stone that boosts the power of Rock-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | |- | | Trick House (Third Puzzle) | Held by (5% chance) and (1% chance) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Held by | |- | | Held by | |- | | | The Underground Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | , S.S. Aqua (held by Ricky's ) | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | | |- | | Mistralton Cave | s Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Relic Passage | Join Avenue ( ) |- | | | |- | | | (Lv. 5 and 6) Spiky Rock 1 (in battles; using or ) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Trick House (Second Puzzle) | (except Mirage spots) (Lv. 5 and 6) (from stone seller) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Ten Carat Hill | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - all paths) Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Ten Carat Hill | Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with (Ultra Space Wilds) Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - all paths) Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Hard Stone in the Sinnoh Underground. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Hard Stone was held by the that used during his battle against in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming and Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=硬石頭 |zh_cmn=硬石頭 / 硬石头 |fr=Pierre Dure |de=Granitstein |it=Pietradura |ko=딱딱한돌 Ttakttakhan Dol |es=Piedra Dura |vi=Đá cứng }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation II **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items de:Granitstein es:Piedra dura fr:Pierre Dure it:Strumenti che migliorano il tipo#Pietradura ja:かたいいし zh:硬石头（道具）